Revenge Streak
by smallsapphic
Summary: Foxxay smut where Misty is dominant because there isn't enough of that.


Misty wasn't usually the dominant one in their relationship but she always wanted to try new things for Cordelia. She wanted to keep things interesting, and find new ways to surprise her girlfriend. Tonight she felt like giving her lover a little taste of her own medicine, pay back for her torturous teasing on the dance floor.

Before the door to Cordelia's room was completely closed the older witch began to pull off Misty's dress, peppering kisses from her soft shoulders to her neck, right down to her clothed chest.

When Misty felt eager fingers start to unclasp her bra, she pulled the supreme's hands away.

"Wait _wait_ \- I wanna try somethin' different" the Cajun panted. Meeting Cordelia's curious gaze with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that, try whatever you want on me Mist- I just need you." Cordelia pleaded, her voice thick with lust.

Suddenly Misty's hands lifted the older blonde by the backs of her thighs, carrying her to the bed. She set Cordelia down gently against the pillows and wasted no time getting on top of her, throwing two lengthy legs over her waist, straddling her lap.

Her lips trailed a path up to the older blondes ear. "I'm gonna give ya the same teasin' ya' gave me on the dance floor cept' I'll actually get ya off, but if you're bad you'll regret it."

Misty hadn't even taken off Cordelia's clothes and the supreme was already incredibly wet, itching for more. Cordelia's body jerked and her hands instinctively flew to the Cajun's hips, trying to pull her closer with no avail. Misty shook her head lightly and moved her hands to grasp Cordelia's, lifting them only to pin them above her head. "No no no, no touchin' until I say so. Ya best leave em' or I'll have to tie ya down." She whispered tauntingly against the shell of her ear, grazing the sensitive flesh with her teeth. Cordelia nodded dumbly, too fixated on the feeling of Misty's warm breath on her skin to come up with any retort.

Part of her loved Misty's dominant stance, part of her prayed she'd give in. She needed control, she was the one who set the pace, she needed to touch and be touched.

"Fuck you," the older witch whispered back, looking over at Misty with a challenging gaze, taunting the wild blonde.

Cordelia felt Misty nip at her earlobe, kissing a path from her ear to plump lips. "Only if you're good." Misty grinned devilishly, words dripping with sensuality. Cordelia curled her toes, trying anything to keep quiet, she knew if she didn't Misty would stop.

Cordelia stifled a moan and gripped onto the headboard when she felt Misty's hips start to move against her own. Her head lulled back and her eyes screwed shut, and Misty took this as an invitation to rock faster and harder.

When Misty increased her pace and leaned down, fusing her lips with the blondes in a tangle of teeth and tongue, it was hard to keep quiet. The supreme let out a soft moan and Misty pulled away abruptly, leaving Cordelia irritated and gasping for breath.

"Gotta keep quiet." Misty tutted, biting harshly along Cordelia's jaw, down to the base of sharp collarbones, over and over, determined to leave a trail of bruises before soothing the pain with wet kisses..

"Mist-" Cordelia breathed, bucking her hips involuntarily at the feeling of her girlfriends roaming tongue.

Misty pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow at the flustered blonde. She loved the way she could make her squirm, it only added fuel to her teasing.

"Uh uh." Misty chided, pinching Cordelia's hips with one hand while undoing her blouse and her bra with the other. "Remember who's in charge now Dee."

"It's all you baby," Cordelia whimpered. Trying her best to keep her hips pressed to the mattress and her hands above her as Misty palmed her breasts, using her ring finger to circle one hardened nipple then the other.

Misty licked in between her breasts and shifted her legs to slip a knee between Cordelia's thighs. The supreme tried to grind against it, only for Misty to pull away. Cordelia let out a frustrated moan and glared down at Misty, dark eyes blazing. "You are cutting me very little slack here Mist- I-I need to feel you, I need to hold onto you and be able to moan your name- But I can't unless you allow it.." Cordelia whined, pleading with a pout on her face.

While it was extremely frustrating, In all honesty Cordelia had grown to love Misty's domination-revenge streaks. They were more torturous than ever, but incredibly enjoyable, always keeping Cordelia hungry for whatever her girlfriend had planned.

Misty tilted her head up at Cordelia, a cat like smile played on her lips as she studied the supremes less than composed self. "I'll admit I'm bein' a tease. But it's only cuz' ya were very bad. Gettin' me all hot at the bar tonight then refusin' to touch me, I'm only playin' fair, you'll get your chance."

Cordelia knew Misty had a point so she was still. Nothing but ragged breath to be heard, no comeback, no orders, just waiting.

Misty suddenly took one pebbled nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking it, before moving to assault the other breast. Cordelia gasped at the sudden stimulation and felt the wild blonde smile against her skin.

Instead of stopping Misty reveled in the soft and breathy moans, because Cordelia was making those noises for her, Misty was doing that to her. But just because she let a few slip didn't mean she was done with her punishment.

Cordelia was already aching thanks to Misty's previous acts of dominance and When her girlfriend began traveling south, Cordelia almost lost it to the heat coursing through her, just from anticipation. Misty first trailed her fingers slowly down her taunt abdomen, before placing sloppy kisses along hot flesh. Stopping to nip here and there, grinning proudly with every twitch of Cordelia's sculpted muscles. Cordelia tried to keep her hips from trembling but it was extremely difficult. Misty watched her every move, and she must've liked what she saw because the smile never left her face.

"Lift your hips." Misty demanded. Pulling the black skirt and matching panties off of Cordelia and settling herself in between the supreme's legs.

The Cajun gave her a very suggestive look as she trailed her fingers up and down toned thighs, leaving nail marks and tracing patterns as she went. Cordelia's heart was pounding and when Misty's smirk grew Cordelia knew Misty wasn't done playing.

Misty let out a small moan, her own arousal growing all too present, the dampness she found had a heat that made her core ache.

She resisted every urge to dive into Cordelia's folds, to fuck her with wild abandon, that would come, she wasn't done yet.

Misty hummed lowly and toyed with the sensitive skin just around Cordelia's center. biting and sucking where her thighs met her core. The supreme tried to hold it back, but moans escaped her as her girlfriend continued to tease. Misty's placed a hot open mouthed kiss over her center, gently resting her teeth around Cordelia's throbbing clit, not giving her the pressure she desired. The blonde let out a needy whimper and Misty skimmed her teeth and rolled her tongue over the bulging nub, before dragging slowly back and forth through her soaking folds.

Cordelia moaned loudly and shifted her hips, She couldn't hold it in. Her fingers dug into rural curls, trying to direct Misty where she needed her most. The Cajun drew patterns so slowly across the supreme's folds that she couldn't stand it, her hips bucked and her back arched against her girlfriends tongue.

"Please baby" The words escaped her lips in a soft whisper before she could stop them, earning her a slap on her inner thigh. Misty pulled back slightly, meeting her lovers lust filled gaze. A layer of sweat covered the supreme's body, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and nothing but need graced her features. "Excited now are we darlin'?" Misty smirked widely.

"Can't help it" Cordelia responded through uneven breaths.

Misty's smirk grew into a genuine smile at the sight of the writhing supreme. Cordelia knew it was something she loved; to be able to have such an effect on her.

Misty's smile remained as she dug her thumb into Cordelia's clit, rubbing quickly across her sensitive nub before pushing her tongue deep into her folds. She knew Cordelia was close.

"M-Misty please.. I-I'm almost- unh-" Cordelia couldn't talk, and her lungs were expanding and deflating so quickly she feared they would collapse. And then Misty crawled over Cordelia, using her free hand to prop herself up while the other stroked her clit. "Mmm, you've been a good girl, you're so wet for me baby."

The tingling in Cordelia's body threatened to explode, her toes were curling, eyes rolling back, then feeling two of Misty's fingers slamming into her was enough to push her overboard. Cordelia's hips jerked forward, her hands raising to hold the Cajun's shoulders as her tight walls clamped around the invading finger. Cordelia bit down hard on the woman's shoulder to keep from screaming at the sudden jolt of pleasure spreading to her core.

The Cajun's fingers were unforgiving, pushing hard and fast into the trembling blonde, and the pain from Cordelia's teeth only caused her to go faster and deeper.

She couldn't hold out much longer. She was trembling, gasping "oh yes, god yes, Mist" against her lovers shoulder with each thrust. Cordelia felt Misty's fingers curl, stroking her hard as she bucked her hips. Cordelia was struggling to function as blinding pleasure pulsed through her, and ringed fingers pushed faster and faster, in and out, in and out. "Oh f-fuck just like that"

With each pant and mumble of her name Misty went faster, and Cordelia could feel her orgasm building rapidly. Her breath was coming in short puffs, fingers shaking as she grasped onto Misty's shoulders.

Misty was watching her again, blue eyes wide and blown with desire. Cordelia's fingers brushed over the strap of her bra and for a second and she contemplated removing it, but she was too overwhelmed and didn't want to risk her girlfriend stopping. If Misty stopped Cordelia thought she might die.

The idea flew from her mind as she cried out and squirmed against the wild blonde, eyes flying shut, mouth hanging open, spilling Misty's name over and over. The waves of pleasure never seem to cease, her hips bucked and ground against her fingers, until she finally, finally came down from her high. Her body was thrumming, still vibrating gently and she looked up at the Cajun, trying to regain her breath.

Before she could focus and fully recompose herself Misty was laying on top of her, kissing her soft and gentle. The hand beside Cordelia's head caressed her cheek, running gently over sharp cheekbones, while the other had a hold on her protruding hip, stroking it lightly.

Cordelia pulled away and swept a lock of unruly hair behind Misty's ear, looking up at her with a hazy grin. "After all that torture I'd like to say I hate you, but as much of a teasing little shit as you are sometimes I still could never mean it." Cordelia spoke genuinely, flashing Misty a sweet smile.

Misty's grin turned to a scowl "whoa whoa whoa. _Torture_? Nuh uh, you _loved_ it!"

"you. were. driving. me. _CRAZY_! At one point I thought my head might've exploded had you kept working me." Cordelia groaned, covering her face in her palms, trying to hide the upturn of her lips.

Misty blew out a breath "I wouldn't have taken my time if ya had let me touch ya on the dance floor. Don't tell me it was cuz' the girls were there, ya were just bein' a ruthless tease."

The supreme responded suddenly by flipping the wild blonde on her back, staring down at her with the sliest smirk. "Guess ya wanna feel the love then?"

The Cajun rolled her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows at Cordelia. Seductive smile on her lips " Hit me with you're best shot."


End file.
